A conventional distributor, as shown in FIG. 1, generally consists of a substantially rectangular container 10 and a substantially rectangular cover 20. There are inner walls 11 upward projected from inside the four outer walls of the container 10 in such a manner that a groove is formed between the outer walls and the inner walls 11 to just receive four downward extended outer portions of edges 21 of the cover 20. The cover 20 has four inner portions of edges 21 that, together with the outer portion of edges 21, form an upward extended recess around just inside the entire periphery of the cover 20. The recess is suitable for just receiving the upward projected inner walls 11 of the container 10. After the cover 20 is closed to the container 10, glue or other kinds of adhesive is used to seal the seam between the cover 20 and the container 10.
The container and cover of a distributor is so designed to facilitate the easy covering of the cover 20 to the container 10 that larger tolerance must be allowed to the sizes of the recess between the inner and the outer portions of the edges 21 of the cover and the groove between the inner and the outer walls of the container 10. However, these larger tolerances also permit electric wave passing the distributor to easily leak out. The electric wave might very possibly leak out of the distributor from the gaps existed between the container and the cover through several times of refraction, as illustrated in FIGS. 2, 2A. On the other hand, the sealing material used to seal the seam between the container and the cover may not be sufficient to prevent such leak. The leaked electrice wave may very possibly interfer the use of other electric appliances, for example, radios, in the same room.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a distributor used between an antenna cable and television sets to relay or distribute incoming electric waves for use by multiple TV sets while waves pass the distributor would not leak therefrom.